


【thesewt】mistake

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: abo麻瓜au/pwp/3p/犯罪暗示雷俗预警Theseus/Lily/Newt





	【thesewt】mistake

**Author's Note:**

> abo麻瓜au/pwp/3p/犯罪暗示  
> 雷俗预警  
> Theseus/Lily/Newt

镇上新来的女画家总是穿着漂亮的连衣裙出现在清晨的集市里，穿梭在早市来往的人群中，亮眼得像是一只蝴蝶，没人能不被她吸引住目光。

莉莉还有个弟弟，一个叫纽特的作家，总是低调的好像没有这个人的存在。他经常在外地考察，偶尔回家也只把自己关在书房里写书，镇上很少有人见过他，只有偶尔从那栋镇上最偏僻的别墅里偶尔飘出的葡萄柚味的信息素提醒着人们那里面住着另一个omega。

alpha们像嗅到了血腥味的野狼，他们盘桓在斯卡曼德家的花园外，渴望能分得一杯琼浆。

直到那个叫忒修斯的alpha出现，打破了他们不切实际的幻想。莉莉依旧出现在清晨的集市，穿着一条从未见过的丝绸长裙，他们闻到她身上，之前那若隐若现的雪松味信息素现在几乎要盖过她身上原本甜美的晚香玉和白玫瑰混合的气味。  
鹰瞵鹗视的目光从她身上离开了，此刻omega诱人的信息素成为了莎乐美的舞蹈，没人愿意为之献上头颅。

拨开霞披，裙衣如云逶地露出了一具光洁的身体。莉莉站在落地镜前像天鹅那样高高的扬起了下巴，垂下睫毛欣赏着镜子里自己曼妙的身姿，她用手托起了一对坚挺的乳房，雪白的乳肉间那两粒淡粉色的肉粒被捏在了指间。纤长的双手向下抚摸着，然后停留在了双腿间的腹地上，双手交叠着盖住了自己的秘密，几根调皮的毛发从指缝间溜出，她温柔地笑了。

肩上传来一阵温热的触感，她看见镜子里的自己披上了一件薄如蝉翼的纱衣。后背贴上了忒修斯的胸膛，她偏过头去自然地和他接了个吻，房间里溢满了玫瑰花甜腻的香气。  
滚烫的吻落在唇上，情欲被烘托的正好，一切都显得那么顺理成章。  
“是你的热潮期吗？”  
忒修斯恋恋不舍的离开了那对柔软的唇瓣，他躺在了双人床的一侧，莉莉心领神会地分开腿坐了上去。  
身上坐着的女孩没有说话，她朝着他眨了眨眼，然后调皮地笑了。  
忒修斯抚摸着女孩光滑的头发，卷曲地发尾攀附上了他的手指。莉莉坐在他的胯部，皮肤在灯光下透出东方的羊脂玉才有的光泽，忒修斯的手掌贴在她光裸的小腹上游弋，他整个人陷进了枕头里，腰部配合着坐在自己身上那人的动作缓慢而缠绵地律动着，性器被吞进了omega的体内，他们甚至没有借用任何外物，女孩分泌的蜜液做了最好的润滑剂。他看见女孩的腰腹前后晃动着，性器正被他的omega的身体包裹着，再过不久她将被自己的信息素侵占。他像是头狼那样将自己的妻子圈养在安全范围之内，甚至不用对决，那些虎视眈眈的alpha只要闻到她身上的信息素气味就会退避三舍。alpha天性和保护欲让他此时此刻感到极其的满足，他在莉莉的身体里攻城掠池，而莉莉同样在安抚着alpha的情绪。  
迷失荷尔蒙之中的两人丝毫没有收敛的意思，信息素铺天盖地地泄了一地，在一楼的花园里都能闻到玫瑰与雪松水乳交融的芬芳。

门被打开了。  
纽特从门后探出了头来，不安的双眼打量着他们。  
室内的春光并未被打断，莉莉朝着自己的弟弟招了招手，紧咬着下唇勉强不让情动的声音从嘴里漏出，忒修斯则在百忙之中分了个眼角过去，不容置喙地开口：“过来，纽特。”那语气熟稔地好像这样的事发生过很多次——事实上也如此。

受惊的鹿犹豫地走到了正在交媾的两人面前。他早就被两人肆无忌惮的信息素惊动了，alpha的气味同时影响着屋子里的两个omega，正在书房里整理笔记的他被雪松的气味引得浑身颤栗，腿间滴滴答答的液体沾湿了底裤，等他恢复自我意识时，他已经站在了那个信息素泛滥的房间门口。  
莉莉一边挺着腰晃动一边挨上去亲吻着纽特的额头，细碎的吻落在了他的面颊上，瘦削的轮廓被印上了几个暧昧的红痕，最终落在了那张紧抿着的嘴唇上。她拉着纽特的手贴在自己光洁的胸口，瘦长的手掌握在了形状美好的娇乳上。她让纽特脱光沾着灰尘的衬衫和西装裤，爬上了洁白的大床。  
忒修斯将纽特揽到了面前再次吻上了他，拉着纽特跨坐上来，他将脸埋进了雌鹿腿间的蜜房里，手指轻轻掰开了娇嫩的花瓣，花蕊翕动着正在吞吐蜜汁，吐吸间传来了一阵扑鼻的香气，引诱得他忍不住吻了上去。骑在肩上的腿根骤然绷紧了肌肉，几声甜腻的呻吟从纽特嘴里溢出，下一秒就被莉莉的吻拦截了下来，泪珠簌簌低落在了女孩的乳沟里。哥哥的舌头还在青涩的肉穴里肆虐着，会阴处早已泥泞不堪，这种极致的快感几乎让他立刻缴械投降。他们的身体契合得好像本该就如此，这远不是他们第一次的三人行，早在纽特分化起，他们就习惯了以这样的方式分享快乐，三个人互相爱着彼此，而忒修斯和莉莉往往是首先主动的那一个。他们就像融合的信息素那样属于彼此，无法分割。

三种信息素在同一个房间里交织着极尽缠绵，阴茎直直地捅进了omega的生殖腔并迅速成了结。莉莉精疲力尽地趴在了他身上，小腹不自觉地抽搐着去迎接浇灌在自己体内的精液，圆润的乳房贴在他肋骨的地方。巨大的阴茎结渐渐退去，半硬的性器顺着湿润的肉壁滑出了穴道。  
很快他们可能会有一个自己的孩子，想到这莉莉忍不住伸手去捧着自己扁平的小腹，那里温暖而潮湿，天生就适合孕育一个新的生命。这也是他们所渴望的——他们三个。孩子将会有三个疼爱他的父母，这不是最好的事吗？  
忒修斯握住了纽特的腰，从后方扶着自己的性器滑了进去。肉穴下意识绞紧了内壁让他不得不用眼神示意着莉莉去安抚身下的小鹿。莉莉会意地捧起了那张泪朦朦的脸，红润的唇瓣吮吸着上面湿漉漉的泪痕，她跪下身子摆出了和他同样的姿势，蜜穴里射满的精液自腿根划出滴落在了床单上。随后她将纽特拥入了怀中，像母亲那样用柔嫩的双乳安抚着他，不时还撑起身子和忒修斯交换一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
可怜的纽特被哥哥姐姐夹在了中间，他的双膝颤抖着，莉莉胸脯间温柔的乳香让他放松了些。忒修斯居高临下地看着两只美丽的鹿儿互相抚慰，他宠溺又无奈地摇了摇头，同时拥有着两个深爱自己的omega，而自己也无差别的深爱着他们。他或许能成为所有alpha所艳羡的对象。  
再次将阴茎结埋进纽特的生殖腔时他忍不住低头吻上了他的后背，舌面扫过一节节脊柱一边感受着身下人的颤栗，精液喷洒在omega的沃土上。  
空气中弥漫着浓烈的气味，他们三人的信息素几乎融为了同一种味道。三个人疲倦的赤裸着躺在了一起，相拥而眠。

他们没有血缘关系，忒修斯，纽特，还有她，他们从一开始就是三个没有血缘关系的小孩。  
他们来自同一家孤儿院，忒修斯五岁时，老院长在镇上捡到了被遗弃在马棚的莉莉。等到莉莉三岁那年，还在襁褓中的纽特在一个月圆之夜里被放在了福利院的门口，可怜的小纽特在石阶上躺了很久才被发现。他们一起在福利院里度过了最快乐的童年时光，他们就像亲兄妹那样，每天在一起玩耍，上学。忒修斯作为他们的哥哥，理所当然的在青春期来临时分化成了一个强壮的alpha，当分化完成的那天，他发誓他会保护两个弟弟妹妹。但好景不长，在纽特刚上中学的那年老院长过世了，新来的院长是个四十岁的中年人。那是个道貌岸然的伪君子，三番五次借着辅导功课的机会打算对刚刚分化完成的莉莉强行标记。她试图去寻找院长夫人的帮助，但那个女人对自己丈夫的所作所为熟视无睹，仿佛一切都是理所应当的。最后一次，惊恐之下莉莉失手用桌上的裁纸刀捅进了那个企图强暴他的alpha的胸口。  
她满手血污的哭着跑去找忒修斯，忒修斯带着她去把尸体装进了福利院用来装物资的纸箱里，然后带着还在床上酣睡的纽特逃出了那个深渊里。  
他们偷了院长办公室里能找到的所有的钱，一路逃到了一个城镇外的郊区。没有身份，没有家人，他们三个像是依然被丢进狮群中的小动物，张皇失措却又无路可退。  
莉莉十五岁的那个晚上，她迎来了第一个没有抑制剂的热潮期。翻涌的情欲几乎要吞噬了她，呼吸间皆是甜美的信息素味道。她拉住了忒修斯的手，央求着他标记她，嘴里无意识地吐露着心底的爱意。尚存有一丝理智的alpha正打算离开这里，却被她柔软的嘴唇彻底压垮了。那天晚上的玫瑰开得满园，香气泗溢，醉人心脾，却让人忽视了门口偷窥的，已经分化成了omega的弟弟。


End file.
